


60 Days Down

by Lexalicious70



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>60 Days Down<br/>Logan/Veronica: Veronica Mars Movie Universe<br/>It's been 60 days since Logan left for his deployment, but he's got something for Veronica that's sure to ease her blues . . . and perhaps benefit him, too.<br/>Straight up smut fic. I make no apologies. Thanks to DreamWvr73 and Elschaaf for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 Days Down

60 Days Down

By [NeptuneRising70 ](http://neptunerising70.tumblr.com/)

(AKA Lexalicious70)

The digital burring ring of Veronica's Skype went off and she turned from the mirror where she'd been brushing her hair out after a shower. The white tee Logan had left behind during their last two weeks together hung nearly to her knees—she wore it a lot, especially during the moments she missed him the most. It still carried his scent, and it wafted up from the material as she sat in front of her laptop to answer the call, already smiling. She hit the accept button and Logan appeared in front of her, one arm stretched upward to adjust the webcam. He came more into focus and then smiled.

" _Hey_."

"Hey." Veronica smiled, pushing her damp hair back with both hands, and Logan watched it rise and fall between her fingers.

 _"You take a shower and then start the webcam? Bad form, Mars, bad form."_ Logan shook his head and Veronica grinned.

"You know me, ever the tease."

_"I wouldn't want it any other way. How are you, Veronica? Is Dick treating you okay?"_

Veronica leaned back in her chair and watched Logan's dark hazel eyes warm as he realized she was wearing his shirt. "Six months ago, I would have told you that sharing a house with Dick Casablancas was the equivalent of living in the first and most painful circle of hell, but he's actually been behaving himself. He's even made himself useful on occasion."

 _"Well then you must be a miracle worker because I've never known Dick to make himself useful to anyone."_ Logan smiled. " _He must still assume you carry a taser_."

"And he'd be correct!" Veronica nodded and then paused, adjusting the webcam slightly and watching the image lag a bit as she did so. "It's been sixty days. Not that I'm crossing it off on my calendar with a broad red Sharpie or anything."

 _"Noted. But actually, I have something for you. Kind of a gift . . . call it a sixty days down gift, I guess?"_ Logan said, his long fingers tapping over his computer keys. A file transfer notice popped up on Veronica's screen and her brow furrowed.

"What's this?"

 _"Do you have to know absolutely everything beforehand?"_ Logan asked, but his tone was full of affection.

"Not so much a big fan of surprises." Veronica replied, but she hit the accept button anyway. The file transferred and Logan's image shrank down into a small box in the corner of the screen as the file opened. A photo of Logan filled the screen: his reflection filled what looked to be like an ornately-framed mirror, but Veronica barely noticed that detail. Her eyes ate up the naked contours of Logan's chest, arms, stomach, and sharply-defined abs. He wore white briefs and dark slacks with a belt, one big hand hooked in between them, both of them riding low enough to show the slope of his hips and a teasing glimpse of dark pubic hair. His expression was one of extreme focus. Veronica's mouth worked and then she minimized it just enough to bring the Skype window back up to about half its size.

" _So . . . what do you think? I used a timer app on my camera phone to take it before I left . . . been kind of saving it for a special occasion."_ Logan said, and Veronica finally recognized the mirror—it hung on Dick's bedroom wall in all its full-length glory, a testament to Dick's vanity, but now Veronica was nothing but grateful for it.

"Holy super-selfie!" She finally blurted out, feeling heat creep up her neck and into her face. She adjusted the collar of the tee she wore, as it suddenly felt too tight despite it being large on her, and her eyes drifted over to the photo again as she felt her nipples tighten under the cotton material. Logan chuckled. "I'm glad you approve. Never taken a photo like that before for anyone." "So . . . what's 180 minus 60?" Veronica asked softly as she stared at the picture, her body responding to it eagerly. She shifted in her chair.

_"120. And you're usually so good at math."_

"Yeah . . . blood flow issues at the moment." She smiled, and Logan's eyes glanced down at her chest.

 _"A double salute! I'm flattered, Detective."_ He paused a moment and then briefly vanished off screen, where Veronica heard a muted click—the sound of a door locking—before he reappeared. _"I have fifteen more minutes if you want to show me exactly how impressed you are."_ He smiled, and Veronica grinned back at him.

"Don't think I won't, Lieutenant! Dick's gone for the night to some party in L.A., and I've got the place to myself."

Logan glanced at his watch.

_"Fourteen minutes and forty-four seconds."_

"You military men and your precision." She pulled off the shirt and then backed the chair up, allowing Logan to see her fully, now clad in a pair of silky black-and-red patterned panties. Logan's eyebrows arched.

_"My favorite pair."_

"Are they? You never told me that." Veronica started to stroke her hands over her breasts, her thumbs rubbing and flicking over her tight nipples as she divided her attention between the photo and Logan's face. She was already starting to breathe faster, and Logan's dark eyes reflected that heat. Veronica sighed as she imagined things as they'd been sixty days ago—their long, lazy mornings in bed, Logan's hands, his mouth, exploring and reclaiming every inch of her body after a nine-year absence that left them thirsting for each other nearly every moment. Her sighs turned into moans as one hand slipped between her thighs. She stroked two fingers over the crotch of her panties, teasing her hardening clit through the material, and Logan watched, transfixed, as she opened her eyes again and stared at the photo. "Think about you all the time . . . your hands on me . . ." Veronica lifted her hips just enough to skim off her panties and kick them free so that her fingers touched warm, damp skin. Logan's right hand vanished off screen, his arm moving slightly, and Veronica smiled as she realized he was touching himself through the off-duty sweats he wore. "Planning on firing your own cannon, Lieutenant?" She teased as she scooted forward slightly and started to stroke her fingers over her clit at Logan's answering moan.

_"Veronica . . ."_

She allowed her eyes to drift back over to the photo Logan had sent and imagined dragging her tongue up those defined abs and swirling slowly around his stiff nipples in a way that usually left him breathless and rock hard before teasing her hands down his chest and over his flat stomach and unbuckling those pants, tugging them down with the white briefs. She imagined Logan on his back, gasping, his trim hips rocking in anticipation, long, bare toes curling before he shuddered in pleasure at the feel of her tongue on the head of his cock. Logan's breathing quickened, adding fuel to her fantasy, but she never took her eyes off the photo as she felt the tension build in her pelvis. She rocked against her own fingers, imagining them as his and how he always managed to touch her in a way that set off tremors of sensation that radiated to what seemed like every nerve ending.

"Logan . . . Logan . . ." Her hand moved faster, in rapid circles, and then she felt the swell of pleasure that always built before her body was pushed over the edge by the demanding hand of orgasm. She arched in the chair, tensing and leaning back as she came, Logan's brief, sharp gasp that was half pleasure, half her name nearly drowned out by her moans—it wasn't until she began to come down from her orgasmic high that she'd realized he'd climaxed watching her. She slumped back in her chair and gave a shaky laugh, watching Logan's eyes grow hazy with the aftershocks. "Your . . . Navy buddies . . . are never going to believe this one." She teased, sitting up slowly, and Logan gave a wavering chuckle.

_"I don't think I'll tell them. I'd hate to start them fantasizing about that photo."_

"Jackass." Veronica sighed, trailing one hand over her stomach and smiling. "So . . . how many minutes do we have left?"

_"About three and a half, give or take."_

"Just enough time to tell you how much I miss you."

 _"I miss you too, Veronica. But hey . . . keep that photo handy, and in 120 days, you can molest the real thing."_  

Veronica smiled, her body cycling down to a low, pleasant throb as she right-clicked on the image and hit "save."

"You can count on that, mister."

FIN

 


End file.
